


Bedtime fate

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [7]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Empusa - a demon who comes out at night to feast on men's flesh





	Bedtime fate

Another night had come. It was time for another snack of mine. Sneaking out from my castle, making my way through the shadows of the darkness. I just happened to overhear a small boy talking to his mother as I slipped around the window. I would not stop here for the whole night, he wouldn't fill my stomach anyway. But I could do as much as listen for a little bit. His face was lovely and for a second I thought about stopping for just a smaller dinner. He would be as tasty as candy apple for sure. Too bad I was never a fan of sweets. But I would sure pay him a visit once he grows up.

"Mommy, there's a monster under my bed."

Chuckle left my lips. Under the bed or in the wardrobe, these places were unused for such a long time and yet, people still remembered them. And feared them of course. It was mostly to my disadvantage but I couldn't help but wonder which monster would even ever pick such a horrible place to hide. His mother leaned down to take a look. How funny would it be to see her head disappear right here and now and never be seen in one piece again. The boy would start screaming, blood would be everywhere... I felt myself getting wet just at the mere thoughts. How long has it been since the last time I was out again?

Our eyes met and I gave him a wink, placing a long-nailed finger on my lips. Then I traced it over my throat, making a cut. Black hot liquid oozed from the injury and I saw his face getting pale. Innocent was beautiful but not my style. I kept on going up higher and higher. How tall were even the buildings humans built recently? One window after another and still nothing suitable for a proper meal... My stomach was already causing such a scene it was hard to fly any higher. I had to get in and continue like the stupid humans did. It was such a good thing I didn't lose any of my powers even though I haven't eaten in so long.

I could only hope that people these days no longer have crosses in every room of the house. Last time it took me a few months to properly recover and it wasn't a very intoxicating feeling. How much I missed the smell of humans... I sat down on the stairs, travelling my hand down my body and touching all the hot spots in there. I had to move quickly or else I wouldn't eat today again. If I don't eat for too long, I might die too after all.

Finaly I found what I was looking for. He was already asleep when I entered his huge flat. His smell was so unique and delicious I didn't even have to make much effort to find him. Leaning over him, I couldn't help but moan. He was so close, full of hot blood, a pile of delicious flesh right under me. I traced my tongue over his ear only so gently before pulling away and opening my mouth. I hated this. This unattractive appearance of mine, lips spreading too wide, teeth growing too long and too sharp, beautiful long nails changing into claws, bat-like wings ripping my back appart and eyes changing from their delicious gold to black and red. Soon enough his entire lovely head was being crushed by my gums and fangs.

Hot tears ran down my face. I wasn't pitying him of course. I didn't even know him after all. My climax was approaching too quickly. At this point, I was sure I'd be finished before I could stuff him in me entirely. I didn't want to chew him actually. I just wanted to savour his taste for a bit more. Well, another blood bath could never come to waste. His thoughts, his dreams were flowing into me from his bleeding juicy head. Silence them? Why would I ever try to do that? I enjoyed every last part of them till I burried my teeth to his feet. I managed to hold back until now but I couldn't keep it in any longer. More black stained the bedsheets as I let myself finish. Falling in the warm bed, I could only hope nobody would see me like this. After all, my eyes won't return to their sweet colour until sunrise...


End file.
